naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Zu II of the Ahkis clan
This page is part of Abun THIS PAGE HAS BEEN TRANSPORTERATED TO THE NEW WIKI. READ THE LATEST VERSION OF THE ARTICLE HERE; http://the-naktian-archive.wikia.com/wiki/Zu_II_of_the_Ahkis_Clan Zu II of the Ahkis clan, '''also known as Zu-Shiza ("Zu the Pudgy" in Abunese language) (Enit - 2164, 2221) was the father of Queen Kaliendra, and was the High Strategist of the Royal Abunese Army, along with his brother, general Kepi of the Ahkis clan. He also was an historian and a poet, and published a couple of history and poetry books during his short life. He was married to princess Farada Rynus of the Ib'Rah clan, the headmaster of the '''Wapi Warriors Guild, and their marriage sparked many rumours throughout the country, since very few nobles married commoners and donated their noble titles to them. A short biography Prince Zu born and grew up in Enit, the capital of the Abunese kingdom, and was the son of prince Zu Ahkis I, directly related to Varka Ahkis, the founder of the Ahkis clan and the first of three children, all males: Varka III and Kepi. Unlike her daughter Kaliendra, Zu grew up with the priests and during his childhood and adolescences studied philosophy, literature and poetry, sparking him an interest in history. Thanks to his passion for books and history, he became the supervisor of the Temira Royal Library, the personal library of the royal Abunese court in Enit, in year 2187. During the Janeka war, when the Abunese had to fight the nomadic tribe of the Ge'Za in the Janeka province, the young prince Zu volunteered in the army, and showed his excellent skills as a strategist. In fact, his decisions proved to be determinant to win the war against the Ge'Za, that are known to be a fearsome and ruthless tribe. After the war, he remained in the Janeka province, where he became guest of the local Janekite governor Xibri Rede of the Varanda clan, working as historian and poet. During these years, he published various books about the history of the Varanda clan, along with some poetry books, and in 2191 he met a young Wapi warrior, Farada Rynus of the Ib'Rah clan, who worked as a mercenary in the governor's army and later became his wife (and Kaliendra's mother). Their marriage sparked a lot of attention towards the couple, since Prince Zu not only married a woman who basically was a commoner, but he also donated his title to her, making Farada a Princess. A couple of years after the marriage, in 2194, the first child was born: Ther'Os. Some years later, king Mudah Elmves Iagee VIII chose Zu as a Royal Army High Strategist and one of his military counselors, so he moved to Enit again, where he built a large palace in the outskirts of the city. He also kept writing Abunese history books and poems. It was during this time that Kaliendra was born. While Ther'Os followed his father in his studies and love for ancient history, Kaliendra was more rebel, and was trained by her mother in the arts of war and combat, teaching her the combat techniques and the code of honour of the Wapi Warriors, a guild made only by female warriors, although she also learned how to dance and play musical instruments. Due to his chubby appearance, he was nicknamed "Zu-Shiza" (literally "Zu the Pudgy" in Abunese language) by his closest friends, since he had a great appetite and liked spiced food. Prince Zu died in year 2221 at the age of 49 due to a sudden aneurysm. At that time, Kaliendra was 16. Category:Abun Category:Tokaya Category:Notable Naktians Category:Deceased Naktians